


We're All A Little Mad Here

by carlee_mac6296



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alice Descendant!Billy, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy studies Criminal Justice, M/M, Mad Hatter!Steve, Steve is Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlee_mac6296/pseuds/carlee_mac6296
Summary: Billy Hargrove, 19-year-old Criminal Justice student gets an unexpected visitor from someone who claims to be an old family friend.





	We're All A Little Mad Here

Billy was exhausted. Actually, exhausted was an understatement, he felt as if one movement of his muscles would have him falling out of the chair and embracing the floor like an old friend. He had to complete this Criminal Justice project though, he didn’t want to fall behind in class and give his father any satisfaction by saying his son was a failure (as if he hadn’t said it enough in the past nineteen years of his life).

Billy reached for his cup of liquid adrenaline (coffee) and his vision dimmed before his fingers ever touched the cup. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Billy, a figure had just entered his dorm room, but not through the front door. 

At two a.m. our unknown guest was becoming quite frustrated at the lack of consciousness from his dorm owner. At two-thirty a.m. Billy had been moved to a  _ comfortable _ position.

Three a.m. and our unnamed guest had set up a “party” of sorts. Billy came to about ten minutes later… tied to a dining room chair. He panicked in the initial moments before he noticed the intruder across from him. “Who the hell are you? How did you get into my dorm?!” Billy exclaimed, angry and confused. “And why the hell am I tied to a chair?” 

“Settle down you barrel of anger, huh barrel of anger… like bombs, or exploding pies!” The intruder was off topic and it only made Billy more frustrated to see him ignore the questions he asked. 

“Focus you psycho! Are you gonna kill me or something?” Billy hated to admit that he was afraid, but in this current state, he was bound and helpless to this guy.

“Ah yes, as I was saying before I am Steve Harrington, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland!” he did a dramatic wave with his hands as if he were a magician about to make a bird appear from his coat. 

“As for how I obtained entrance to your living quarters, well it’s kind of simple you see, Wonderland has been very lenient with the mirror transportation these days to us sane folk. Of course, there is the word ‘mad’ in my title, so maybe they’re just letting whoever do whatever at this point.”  _ Alright, this guy was a total psycho.  _ “And it also helps that you have a very nice full body mirror in your resting room.”

This dude was having way too much fun breaking and entering his dorm. “Did Tommy put you up to this? That jerk knows I’ve got a lot of stuff to do for school and you don’t see me paying someone to break into his dorm and screw up his sports management papers.” 

“I don’t know any Tommy’s. Only Tweedle Dee’s and Dum’s. But, if I recall you earlier asked why you were tied to a chair? That pertains to how your mother reacted all those years ago when I tried to have a civilized tea party with her.” 

“My mother? Okay, now I know you’re crazy, there’s no way you know her, you’re like—my age, she died when I was young.” This dude must think he’s an idiot. 

The guy brightened at that, acting as if he had just been awarded the ‘most beautiful person alive’ award. “Well, thank you for the compliment! I try to take care of myself with the limited skincare products we have in Wonderland. Speaking of Wonderland, time works differently there which is why I look your age but in actuality, I’m 224 years old!”  _ This dude… _

“Are you schizo or something? Honestly, nothing you’re saying is making any sense! 224 years old? Are your meds giving you wacko side effects? Do I need to take you to the campus nurse so you can get home safely?” At that Steve laughed, reaching out to grab Billy’s shoulders in the process, ignoring how tense he became at that motion. 

“You, you are  _ very  _ funny! You remind me of my dear sweet Alice.” Billy could only assume this Alice person was important to this psychopath.

“Is Alice your girlfriend or something? Did she break up with you and you didn’t take your meds so it’s making you crazy?” Steve’s face was soft as his hands reached to touch Billy’s cheeks. “Get your hands off me, dude.” Steve’s face turned sour and his eyes sharp. 

“Alice Liddel was your great-great-great-great grandmother. She was the first of your world to travel to Wonderland. She saved my life once… twice… it may have been three times. I can’t really recall.”  _ Yeah, this dude needed serious help.  _ “I made a promise to her on her last trip to Wonderland that I would protect her family as she had once done for mine. I come around to the mortal realm around every thirty earth-years to see her descendants. You are the youngest of the Liddel descendants, so you are actually the last in this thirty-year cycle to connect with the Wonderland realm!” 

Billy scoffed, “Say that I do believe this story you’ve told… what proof do you have that it’s real?” Steve smiled at him with a mad grin and Billy automatically regretted the words that had left his mouth. 

“Will this do?” Steve asked as he pressed a kiss to Billy’s cheek, leaning back and smiling wide after it happened. Billy, on the other hand, sat there with the most shocked face his mind could comprehend for him to muster. 

“I—I don’t see how that’s proof but… I’m not even going to question it anymore, it won’t get me anywhere.” 

Steve nodded, “Smart choice.” 

He looked at the wildly spinning clock on his wrist and sighed. “Oh dear, the white queen’s expecting me for tea time soon. I’ll leave you to your dastardly studies.” Steve winked at Billy as he fell unconscious. 

Billy would deny there was ever a person in his room after he came to on the same ground he had fallen asleep on, to begin with. He wouldn’t understand how Steve kissing his cheek was proof of “Wonderland” or why it seemed so real and didn’t fade like his other dreams. He chose not to think  _ too  _ hard on it.

_ 30 Years Later _

Billy Hargrove had just sat down to watch a movie in the living room when he heard his daughter, Alice, giggle.

“So, you came from a place called Wonderland?” Billy was already halfway to the room when she had finished that sentence. “Daddy! This is my new friend, Steve!” 

Billy’s breath caught in his throat because here he was, staring at Steve Harrington, the man who had tied him to a chair and insisted on having a tea party with him even though he left before they could. The guy who had snuck into his college dorm in the dead of night when he had a Criminal Justice paper due the next day. 

“You’re here,” he breathed out, a small smile on his face but breathed in disbelief. Steve smiled at him.

“I am, I came to say hello to you and little Alice.” Steve’s smile grew fond at the sound of her name. He looked back at Alice who was contently playing with her dolls before winking at Billy. “I might start shortening my thirty-year visits to five years apart.”

_ Oh _ .

Billy finally understood the kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> actually, i don't even know what the kiss on the cheek means so interpret as you feel necessary.


End file.
